True Heroes
by ElementalZack17
Summary: "Rainbow Dash!" "HAHAHAHA! Now all the elements is mine! No one can beat me!" "No. Not before you kill me." "What!" / RE-MAKE! Follow the adventure of the sports star and the farmer, here! / Equestria Girls universe /


**Chapter 1:** Message?

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. MLP: EG belongs to Hasbro._

 _ **Author:**_ _ElementalZack17._

* * *

 _"Dash!" She choked, blood splattering on the ground as her friends screamed her name. A blonde-haired girl laying not far from her. Not moving nor breathing. Her eyes fell to that girl. A feel of guilt rushing in her body as she remembered the girl's death, and what that blonde had said to her._

 ** _"...Protect the world without me."_**

 _And she failed. To protect the world. To protect her friends. She fell to her knees. She closed her eyes, hated herself for anything that happened. It was all because her stupidness. Her egoism. Herself._

 _She fell. To a rocky ground made by herself. Opened her eyes, she's staring at her friends. A single tear running down her face. No. She wasn't crying because she was near to death. She was crying for her friends. They had to lose two friends at the same time. Or maybe, they had to lose their life because of her mistake._

 _A purple-haired girl tried her best to protect the others with her crystal shield, while a orange-skinned girl comforting a yellow-skinned girl. An glasses one, was trying to hold a pink-haired girl who was insanely trying to blow the monster into pieces. Tears rushing their face. Except for the orange-skinned one. She was trying hardly to keep her tears from freely falling._

 _That's made her blame herself. If she was stronger, she could save the blonde and the others. If she wasn't corrupted, they would be happy now, without any disaster nor monster. If_ she _wasn't a reincarnation, this would never happened. But, it was just a dream. An meaningless dream._

 _It would never happened._

 _She closed her eyes. Tired. She want to sleep. She want to get out from this sickening world. She want to die. She felt the death was coming to her. And few moments later, the life leave her body. Free._

* * *

 ** _"Join me. You will get stronger. You want to protect your friends isn't it?"_**

 _"No Dashie! He's evil!"_

 _"This is for you! I'm doing this for you and this world!"_

 _"Pinkie's right, Dash. We can found another way."_

 _..._

 _"Dashie! You're back! Oh my god, I'm so happy! Do you think we can make a welcome-back-from-your-dark-training-with-evil party?!"_

 _"Close your mouth, traitor! Do you think I don't know your evil plan, huh? **! I am not the stupid old Rainbow Dash!"**_

 _..._

 _"Dash! It's me; yer frien'! Ah'm yer best frien', remember?"_

 ** _"What kind of best friend?! You liar traitor!"_**

 ** _..._**

 _"Ugh, where am I?"_

 _"You're in school. Hurry. Ancrodile was here."_

 _"WHAT?!"_

 _..._

 _"Stop it.. Ya can't heal me. Nor Twilight. Ah failed, Rainbow. G-go protect the world without me."_

 _"No! I-"_

 _"Rainbow Dash. Please.. save.. t'... world.."_

 _"Applejack? No! Applejack!"_

* * *

"GAH!" Rainbow Dash jolted up as she saw a dead Applejack. Well, in a dream of course. 'Cause the real Applejack was staring at her with a confused exprssion.

"What's wron'? Do ya fell in yer dream or somethin'?" AJ asked. Rainbow remained silent. She's looking at Applejack with mouth open like an idiot. Applejack more confused. She called her again. No answer. And then, when Applejack can't take it anymore, she flicked Rainbow's forehead.

"Ouch! What was that about?!" Rainbow complained. Applejack rolled her eyes lazily. "Ya were 'flyin' ta the cloudless sky an' lookin' down at me who was tryin' ta catch ya'." Applejack said lazily as she's saying Rainbow Dash's languange of 'spaced out'.

"Gh. I'm sorry, okay?" Dash said while rubbing her forehead. She looking around and noticed something is wrong. "Where's Twilight and the others?" She asked. AJ raised an eyebrow.

"Does sleep erased yer memory? They were go t' Pinkie's ta grab some food." Applejack answered. Not long after she said that, the peoples she's talking about coming.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late. Pinkie was-"

"I'd found a new recipe! I called it: 'Orange Muddy Cupcake'! Sounds great, right?" Pinkie interupted Sunset's explanation. She sat next to Applejack and gave her the Orange Muddy Cupcake. The others following her too.

"Hm. It taste like apples. But, why yore called it 'orange'?" Applejack asked. Pinkie grinned and she held a paper from nowhere. "Because, apples remind me of you! Aaannd, your skin is orange." She explained. And before she continued reading the all explanation she wrote on the paper, Applejack complained.

"What? Mah skin ain't orange!" She said. Pinkie giggled. "Of course it's not, silly! Hear my explanation."

"Apples remind me of you. Your skin is orange. But, the 'you' I mean wasn't you. It's a pony version of you. Her skin is orange. That's why I called it 'orange'. And, she's working in the field. Fields have puddle. Puddle similar to mud. That's why I called it 'muddy'. And the food I was making was a cupcake."

"Cupcake is a combination of fun and laughter. And I am fun and my element is laughter. That's the History of Cupcake in my case. In the other case, cupcake is-" Rainbow closed Pinkie's mouth with her hands.

"Okay, we got it. So, why doesn't we ate this foods and continued our training, huh?" Dash said. If Pinkie continued her speech of the History of Cupcake, they were not going to practice.

Yes, they were in the middle of their practice at a green field called 'Ponyville'. Actually, it's Dash and AJ's training. They were trying to control their new power. Because they had new powers. Just them. The others haven't. Yet.

"Welp, t' be honest, this cupcake is delicious! Ah never taste any cupcakes like this." Applejack said making Pinkie to smile.

"Probably because you're _never_ ate cupcakes." A voice coming from AJ's side. And she knew _very_ well who was that. She glared at the blue human beside her.

"Applejack's right, darling. This is undescribable!" Rarity said. "But, you just described how it was undescribeable." Twilight whispered. Sunset who was sitting next to her laughing to her sentence.

"Yeah, when we can practiced? I'm tired of this waste of time! That _Crododile_ would came in no time!" Rainbow shouted. Applejack and Sunset rolled their eyes.

"I'm sure the name you meant was _Ancrodile_." Sunset said.

"Whatever."

"An' Ah wish Ah could see that spirit of yores in t' class."

"Shut up."

"Uhm, can we practiced now? Dashie looks pretty bored. I mean, if that's okay." The shyiest girl in the group asked, and suddenly get all the nods. Except the-

"Why she can get _all_ the agreement in no time, and I had received none?!" The blue tomboy screamed. But instead of having any respond, her friends already left her alone. Alone.

"HEY!"

"Let's go, _Speedster._ Or Ah made ya really flyin' ta t' cloudless sky." AJ called still walked away. Dash pouted. "Don't be cocky just because you had the wind-controlling power, Applejack. I can burn you with my lightning." Rainbow said while running towards her. Once she was walking next to her, a stupid idea coming towards her mind. She grinned.

"Hey, we were in training, right? Why don't we racing to that tree?" She said while pointed to an oak tree in front of them. It's far enough for Rainbow Dash. Almost 500 kilometers.

"An' what t' connection' with our powers?"

Rainbow facepalmed for the stupid question.

"Am I so smart, or she's so idiot?" She muttered below her breath.

"Heard this, AJ. I ran to the tree with my lightning power, and you use your wind power. Under _stand?"_ She explained. But just the second after she finished her sentences, Applejack already running to the target and leaving a dust and wind trail behind her. This is also her new ability.

"Hey! That's unfair!" Dash screamed. "Like ya are always fair, Dash!" AJ screamed back. And the next Sunset and the others know, a light already blocked their vision.

"Well, let's just leave them training alone. It's seem they don't need us this time." Sunset said. The others nodded.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Why don't we ate the foods we bought! Under that tree!" Pinkie said while pointing at a big and mysterious tree. Fluttershy gulped.

"Oh, uhm. It-it's look a little scary for me." She said. "Oh come on, Flutters. It's not scary at all. Maybe we can found a little bird there?" Suddenly, Fluttershy scared expression turned into excitement. "A little bird?! Come here, birdy! I wont bite you!" She screamed as she ran to the tree. Sunset giggled.

"So? What're we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _Hi guys! It's me again, ElementalZack. Well, I made a new account 'cause I accidentally deleted my old account. Aannnd, I made a Re-Make story of True Heroes! I know the old story was extremely boring, right? Yeah. The exciting moment is coming! The conflict would came in 2-3 chapters next. Oor, it would came next chapter! I'm sorry for the bad English though. I'm still newbie._

 _So, please review, follow, and favorite this story, 'kay? I'll see you- or read you - later!_


End file.
